


Marvel Men Made To Submit

by MilkHimDry



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Chastity, F/M, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Hands Free Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Machines, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Rape, Ureathal Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkHimDry/pseuds/MilkHimDry
Summary: A series of scenarios involving some of Marvel’s most beautiful and virile young men in erotic predicaments. In over their heads and unprepared for the abuse inflicted upon them by their devious captors, and made to submit thru merciless sexual domination.As always these are gonna be a work in progress for awhile, just bare with me. Chapters will be updated and added to regularly, and the final versions will be clearly labeled as such when completed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Index


	2. Iron Fist, Denied Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Rand finds himself at the mercy of the manipulative, mind controlling Killgrave after thwarting the villain’s assault on the Cage family. Trapped in a run down motel for days so Killgrave can elude capture, Danny becomes the primary source of entertainment for the bored degenerate.  
> Despite both men being heterosexual, Killgrave finds an outlet for his perversion in the helpless and sexually inexperienced young hero. Danny is made to degrade himself, unable to refuse his captors commands or escape the arousal he’s made to experience.  
> When Killgrave discovers the connection between Danny’s chi based powers and his maintained celibacy, he begins using the boy’s pent up need against him, forcing Danny first to ejaculate repeatedly involuntarily.  
> Over the next 3 weeks, Danny is made to edge and deny himself over and over without release, broken down by his lack of control and desperation. When Luke Cage arrives to rescue him, Killgrave’s final torture is set in motion. A hypnotic trigger threatens to rob Danny permanently of the ability to orgasm, and only Luke can disable it through willingly fucking several hands free ejaculations out of the boy.

Everything you just read, but with long loving descriptions of Danny Rand’s hard, throbbing and neglected erection. An average length, pale white shaft with a round pink knob and 2 heavy swollen testicles, slick and shiny with the non-stop trickle of precum slipping out of its tip. Except for when Killgrave commands him to edge himself, Danny is denied the right to touch his own penis throughout his ordeal. At first he’s made to endure several involuntary, handsfree orgasms in a short span of time, effectively draining his Chi and his balls. But this violation pales in comparison to what follows. An intense regimen of constant sexual stimulation, cum control, and sleep deprivation breaks Danny down into an inescapable fuck lust, denied the release he desperately needs. When he does get to ejaculate, it is always a torturous and unsatisfying ruined orgasm wrung out via command, and later fucked out him by Luke Cage’s powerful (and much larger) erection. When Luke finds the pair, he’s made to play along with Killgrave’s game in order to free the helpless younger man. Danny is made to tell Luke the details of his abuse, and Killgrave explains that Luke must willingly participate in the boy’s debasement without coercion. Specifically, Luke must fuck the load Danny’s spent weeks brewing right out of him, without touching the boys throbbing erection. Anything less than total compliance from either man will cost Danny his ability to orgasm ever again, via a nasty hypnotic trigger only Killgrave can disable. Unwilling to condemn his friend to a fate worse than death, Luke convinces the despondent straight boy to do what is necessary without shame. With nothing to lose, Danny gives into the lust and himself over to the older adonis. Resigned to the long, deep fucking he doesn’t want but absolutely needs. Nearly 11 inches of solid vascular ebony cock topped off by a meaty glans grinds Danny’s prostate, milking his male essence out from within and forcing his own aching member to spill it upon the floor. This continues for over an hour, wads of sperm gushing out of the tormented cock, each hot handsfree eruption wreaking havoc on the boy attached to it. Finally, Luke is permitted to wrap one massive hand around Danny’s 6” erection, fully encasing it’s length in his rough grip. Squeezing two final dry orgasms from the exhausted smaller man at Killgrave’s direction. 

Day 3

Danny could still remember the exact moment he lost control of the situation and his fate was sealed. Technically, Killgrave getting the drop on him in the alleyway was the moment his captivity began. But he’d still been in control then. Years of discipline and training had prepared him to resist many forms of mental coercion - Killgrave’s power made could supersede his free will, but not his conscience or his pride. Despite the villains increasing frustration, Danny could not be made to harm or kill under Killgrave’s control.

Instead, the villain had to make do with a casually uncooperative hostage, when he really needed a super powered bodyguard. Forced to flee the Cage’s apartment in the aftermath of his failed assault, Killgrave had been lucky enough to double back around his pursuer. While Danny disposed of the remaining gangsters Killgrave had “convinced” to join him, the manipulative mastermind slunk away. Danny, eager to make sure Jessica and the baby were safe, assumed Killgrave long gone. Turning around, he found himself staring directly into the monster’s eyes. Before he could react, Danny was enthralled.

Now, nearly 72 hours worth of desperate hiding and running later, Killgrave had finally settled upon a sleazy motel on Long Island to lay low. Danny stood still in a corner as the fugitive stormed back and forth, clearly dissatisfied with the accommodations and too paranoid to leave. Danny, for his part, smirked at the villains impotent rage over the lack of cable television or a jacuzzi, confident that Jessica Colleen and Luke would be there in no time to free him.

Frustrated, Killgrave turned his attention to the cocky lad. But his ire only grew when he realized that he couldn’t compell Danny to harm himself. Used to ordering his victims to torture themselves, and with essentially nothing at hand to use as a weapon, Killgrave stormed out, ordering Danny not to close his eyes while he was gone. That was a bummer, as he was actually pretty spent from the frantic escape. But Danny stood tall and remained awake.

Some time later, Killgrave returned, stinking drunk with a pizza box. Danny listened bemused as Killgrave ranted about his current situation and inability to find a passably attractive woman to assault. He finished the pie without offering Danny any. Turning towards his captive, threatening that Danny would have to provide some entertainment for the time being.

Danny wasn’t concerned. He knew he could handle any physical torture Killgrave could dish out with just his bare hands. His Chi was potent and burning bright, with it he could withstand any injury or insult. The flurry of blows unleashed upon his rock solid abdomen could have been raindrops. Danny’s lean, firm frame moved not one inch in reaction to Killgrave’s fury.

The older man finally ran out of steam, glaring at the 22 year old with hateful rage. Unused to denial or being refused, the sadist racked his mind with other forms of abuse to unleash upont the silently smirking hero before him. The hero garbed only in green track pants and yellow sneakers, (the silly cloth mask he normally wore having been abandoned at Cage’s home) his tight young body radiating with strength. Not an ounce of fat accompanied the martial artist’s sinewy torso, each muscle perfectly sculpted onto his 5,9” frame. Smooth pale flesh save for the light blonde dusting on his forearms and the thick strip of fur reaching up from within his pants to his navel. Oh, and that preposterous tattoo centered between his pecs. Some sort of dragon or other kind of rubbish, it’s wings neatly framed between his pink little nipples.

Killgrave snorted derisively, staring perhaps a tad too long at the fine male specimen before him. Of course the tattoo was cool, that was obviously the point. Actually kind of adorable on him. Such a natural pretty twink, molded into a self-serious warrior with pink nipples and a silly mask. It was almost sad. The boy was very good looking, all in all, and although Killgrave had never taken an interest in other men before, he found himself suddenly planning a new method of attack.

Danny’s power and pride made him an irresistible target to break, and Killgrave had an hunch where a weakness might be found. 

“I must hand it to you, Dan- it is Daniel, yes? Oh, you may speak now, Daniel. As I was saying, your endurance is quite prodigious. Clearly, we won’t get anywhere this way.”

“It’s Danny. Danny Rand. I am the Iron Fist. And no, you will not break me with fists.”

Killgrave barely suppressed his laughter. He needed the boy confident but off balance, reacting to his provocations. 

“Yes, well I rather like Daniel. It’s more appropriate for a grown man. Unless you prefer being seen as a child, of course.”

“Your critique carries no weight. You’re a murderer and a rapist. And soon enough, a convict.”

Ouch. That stung a tad. Killgrave smiled, knowing Daniel would soon regret those words.

“So how do you do it, Daniel? Resisting my commands, ignoring the blows? Or is that a trade secret?”

Danny smiled. “I have no need for secrets or lies. That’s what makes me strong. My power is true and immune to your trickery. I am in touch with my Chi, the force of life within us all. My inner balance allows me an infinite well of Chi to draw strength upon.”

“Very impressive! I imagine you studied these techniques for many years to master them so. So long as your Chi remains limitless, you are immune to my power”.

Danny smiled. So did Killgrave.

“So long as.”

An alarm sounded in Danny’s mind. Killgrave was up to something.

“I assume it takes a good amount of discipline and healthy living in order to maintain such power. Fair amount of sleep, proper diet, meditation... that sort of thing...”

Danny’s stomach growled at that moment. Honestly, he was starving, but Killgrave was zeroing in on something and Danny was feeling apprehensive.

“I wonder how long you can maintain your strength without these basic needs met. Long enough to be rescued?

Danny stood resolute. He knew he could withstand Killgrave’s power. He had another source of power within him that would bolster his Chi, allowing him to resist as long as he needed to. Silently, he commended himself on the restraint he’d shown over the 2 weeks leading up to his capture.

“Tell me Daniel, when did you last have an orgasm?”

Danny’s eyes went wide. Shit.

“I imagine it would be somewhat draining of your... Chi... if you were running around spraying your seed all whilly nilly, hmm? Probably keep that to a minimum, yes. So when was it, Daniel?”

“2 weeks ago... with Colleen. We - we made love.” Danny didn’t know why he said all that. He needed to focus, on not letting Killgrave’s words in.

“My my, 2 weeks without any release. What a shame. Must be difficult for a young man like yourself. I’d be climbing the walls”

“It’s no challenge when you learn mastery over your own body. I am no slave to urges, my body follows my lead.”

“Ah, I see. You have total mastery over your need to ejaculate often.”

The wording threw Danny. The presumptive nature with which he referred to Danny’s private acts, the crudeness of the statement, made Danny’s blood boil.

“I don’t need to- I mean, I have- look, jackass, my sexual habits are none of your-“

“Silence, Daniel”

Danny shut up. Fuck. He was losing ground.

“Like any 22 year old male, you’re in your sexual prime. Programmed to procreate. Thru discipline, you metabolize your body’s natural functions into a source of power. Your hormone swollen gonads are a significant portion of that power. The only really viable source left at this point, hmm Daniel?”

Despite himself, Danny gulped. He was alone... with Killgrave. This could be going somewhere he hadn’t imagined. 

Killgrave reached forward and slowly traced the fingers of both hands up Danny’s abdomen, rubbing the muscles on his way to the pectorals above. Danny eyes locked on Killgraves head, angry and incredulous at this predicament. Then, the fingers began circling Danny’s pink little nipples. Now, Killgrave stared him in the eyes, completely unaffected by the fury he found there. Dancing fingers teased and stroked the sensitive flesh, plucking the tips into firm pencil eraser tops. The boy, fully immobilized, whimpered slightly in his throat, distressed by this turn of events. Would Killgrave really make him- it was too awful to imagine.

Inside his track pants, Danny’s penis began to stir. 

“Why don’t you play with your nipples for me, Daniel? Put on a show.”

Killgrave pulled his arms away. Danny’s rose to his chest. He paused, then began mimicking what Killgrave had done. His fingers moving of their own accord, dancing lightly across the sensitive pink flesh. He couldn’t even feel his arms anymore, an unsettling sensation with Killgrave standing so closely before him. For his part, Killgrave smiled and watched intently as Danny debased himself. It felt so good, and he didn’t want to do it. The way Killgrave was watching him, it was awful. It made his dick swell.

“Harder, Daniel. I want to see that promising bulge rise.”

Despite his most valiant efforts, Danny found he simply could not halt his fingers’ mechanical abuse. His nipples were unused to this kind of attention and the relentlessness with which he worked them over was horrifyingly overwhelming. Course fingertips clamped down onto the little nubs, plucking them again and again. The little spark of pain that accompanied each tweak shaking his focus

Day 17

“Stop, Daniel!”

His fist unclenches reflexively at the command, the words barely even spoken before being followed. As before, as always. A heaving sob escapes him as he suffers on the edge. Then, a small sensation, the liguid heat, ignites at the root of him. As before, as always. It streaks up the length of his rigid manhood before burning out. The tension fades, his body relaxes. Daddy smiles. 

“Good boy.”

The euphoria bursts inside him, fills his skull with approval. It washes over him. So laser focused on obeying, on being good, anticipating the words he knew he would hear. It feels amazing when he’s praised. As before, as always. 

“Begin, Daniel.”

His exuberance upon being addressed quickly shifts to grim determination. He cannot fail. Literally. Daddy’s words are law, he has no choice but to do as told. His body responds on its own. His left hand wraps around his throbbing member. It is so wet, slick with his own juices. Daddy loves the way he leaks. He begins to stroke. As before, as always.

“Slap them, Daniel.”

The words are his orders, his name the trigger that ensures he obeys. He cannot resist physically, his body on autopilot, not his own. Not anymore. Even when he wants to, needs to. When he hates them. His right hand goes rigid, palm up, pressed right against the swollen testicles hanging between his thighs. They have ached for days. They are so full. As before, as... please no... as always...

The smack shocks him back into the fog, the haze of obedience. It erupts thru his core, makes him unsteady for a moment. His left hand continues to stroke undeterred. Conscious thought gives way to the sensation of compliance. The pain dissipates as it radiates. His tender balls are abuzz with impact. He wants to cup them gently, to soothe away the ache. He cannot. The thought leaves him like a sour taste, an unpleasant association with independent desire. Daddy wants his balls to hurt like this, to swell up with unspent spunk, be abused. Plump, full targets swaying low. His eyes water.

“Faster, Daniel. Both hands.”

He sobs again, louder this time. Daddy loves the way he suffers. Like a big boy. Like a good boy. As before, as always. He hates the slapping. He does it anyway. Restrained slaps at a rapid pace sending spasms throughout his body. He wants to stop. His left hand strokes his cock insistently, twisting at the end the way Daddy likes. The way he likes. Teasing the pink meaty flange before releasing, the fingers returning to the base. It is excruciating every time.

“Pump it for me Daniel.”

The fingers squeeze hard, their grip slowly dragged up to his glans. A dull heat within the swollen flesh follows the motion. It is everything. His penis has become the center of his consciousness, so starved for touch and aching for release so intently it tunes out all else. He is numb everywhere else, until told otherwise. But his cock feels all of it, a lightning rod for sensation heightened by denial. Danny gulps noiselessly as a thick dollop of milky fluid wells up in the pouty slit at the tip of him.

“Scoop that up and taste it for me, Daniel.”

Danny does so, smearing the sticky was onto his left thumb. He raises the hand to his mouth, all the while continuing to slap with his right.

“Look me in the eyes while you do it, Daniel.”

Wet hazel eyes are met with dangerous black pools. Killgrave is loving every second of this. Daddy must be obeyed.

As before. As always. He sucks the finger in, savoring his own extract on his tongue. Salty but pleasant, clean and flavorful. Potent male essence. His. He’d never tasted his own ejaculate before this... ordeal... but it felt right. Virile and powerful. He imagined actually swallowing his own load, how it would taste. Imagined cumming. Danny quivered with need.

“Stroke your cock Daniel. Show Daddy how badly you need it. Don’t hold back.”

Gratitude pours through him as his left hand returns to the neglected erection. 6 inches of pale, vascular flesh jutting out and away from his lean frame, hard and demanding. He attacks it like a sexual predator, desperate to wring a climax out of it. His testicles screamed in agony from the abuse yet he ignored it, chasing the orgasm finally in sight. He had never NEEDED release before, certainly not like this. His years of controlled discipline a distant memory in the face of non stop stimulation and denial. Please let it be this time. It had been so long. His eyes, cloudy with lust, refocused on the other man’s, searching for permission. His hands a blur of motion. Liquid fire bubbled up inside his tortured erection, ready to erupt.

“Let go Daniel.”

Danny Rand wails, loud and pitiful, as he drops his arms to his sides. His balls sending out shockwaves of agony, his cock screaming for release. Everything shuts down, all bodily functions frozen in the denial of his orgasm. His manhood positively THROBS in time with his heart, untouched and alone. His cry trails off as Danny grapples with the cruel torture. Locked down in his own private hell and unable to suppress his body’s involuntary actions, the 22 year old hero begins to cry. Eyes still locked onto his tormentors face as tears escape them, a stream of fluid slipping out of his piss slit as well. He can feel more threatening to gush out of him.

“Do not cum, Daniel. You don’t get to cum. You KNOW you don’t get to.”

Danny teeters on the balls of his feet, along for the ride as his body struggles to deny itself climax, to obey. He sobs again, the only thing he can do. His penis hurts. It itches inside. He wants to cum. To roll up in a ball and sleep. To piss out a torrent of hot spunk endlessly. He begs for mercy with his eyes, anguish and shame etched into his handsome face. Surely he’s suffered enough. Surely this can’t go on.

“Good night Daniel. Keep quiet and leaking for me. Do not cum.”

Killgrave turns off the light and gets into bed, leaving Danny standing alone and throbbing in the dark. Inside, he screams. A gush of semen escapes his twitching slit. His balls continue to ache.

He doesn’t cum.

To be continued

Day 5

“You seem a bit tense this morning lad. Everything alright - anything you’d like to get out?”

Danny gritted his teeth as he suppressed the urge to shatter his tormentor’s face - all he could do really, as his arms remained beyond his ability to move. Killgrave had forbidden all movement and speech, leaving him frozen in place and trapped in the ridiculously powerful need to ejaculate. Weeks of celibacy followed by nearly 72 hours of sleep deprivation and merciless teasing had the handsome hero on the verge of tears and... involuntary climax, frankly. His whole body was on edge and primed for release, lean muscle pulled taut in anticipation of an orgasm that wasn’t coming. His erection stood full and firm, extending from his narrow hips and straining against the material of his pants. It had never been so hard before, and a slow constant stream of precum was flowing from his swollen glans. With every beat of his heart his manhood would throb, a deep ache running down the length of him. It was MADDENING. 

Danny sniffled pitifully, his eyes wet and pleading. He needed to cum so badly. He just needed to cum. Why was Killgrave doing this to him? When would it end?

“Would you like to cum, Daniel? Would that make you feel good?” Killgrave’s dangerous dark eyes locked on his own, studying his desperation. Was it a trick? Danny nodded his head, cautious hope swelling despite his doubt. Surely he’d only be denied again. But what if...

“Why you need only ask for permission then, Daniel - ask me to let you cum.”

Dry cracked lips parting, Danny croaked out the words, his pride overwhelmed by his lust and easily cast aside now.

“Pl-please - I I-I really need to - I mean, please - can, can I please cum?”

“You’d like to cum right now in front of me, with your pants still on like a horny little slut boy?

Ignore him. “Yes - yes. Please. Please let me cum right now. Please.”

“You want me to MAKE YOU CUM Daniel? You want to CUM for ME, Daniel?”

“PLEASE YES PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!”

Killgrave smirked. “Then by all means Daniel - cum for me.”

Danny went rigid, eyes wide as he tried to process what just happened. The tip of his penis suddenly felt hot and wet, a dark spot now marked the material stretched over it. Was that -

“CUM DANIEL”

A shrill yelp escaped the boy as his body responded to Killgraves command. His erection throbbed and twitched untouched as hot seminal fluid gushed out of him. Testicles rising, fists clenched, Danny could only moan in shock and horror as he ejaculated on command, his load pouring out of him suddenly and unstoppable. He could not stroke or pump or even lift one finger to touch his neglected manhood as it belched up weeks worth of spunk into his pants. The sensation of sticky cum rushing out.


	3. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human Torch’s immaturity, stubbornness and lack of discipline tests the patience of his teammates and adversaries alike. Unbeknownst to the cocky young man, an arrangement has been struck between his brother-in-law and the Fantastic Four’s greatest foe. In exchange for a cessation of hostilities, Johnny is unwittingly set up to be captured and made to submit thru extreme behavior modification, his wild streak broken by his new master’s iron will.  
> The will... of Doom.

Infamous man slut Johnny Storm broken in thru machine sex, cum control, advanced forms of chastity and milking, and co-ownership

After his initial capture by Doom (facilitated by Mr Fantastic) Johnny is abused and humiliated, then torturously edged by machines designed just for breaking him in. Denied an actual orgasm, he is instead locked securely in a state of the art chastity and control device. His new life consists of keeping up appearances amongst his teammates (unaware of their involvement and in his situation) between weekly training sessions at Castle Doom. The device locked around his hips fully encases his genitals and is programmed with countless measures of reward and punishment. Allowing Doom to force arousal upon the helpless stud with powerful prostate stimulation and manipulation of his entrapped member, even subjecting him to invasive ureathal play without warning or the ability to prevent it. Leaving Johnny completely dependent on Doom for any relief from the denial and molestation.

I see this story in 4 parts (seems appropriate)   
1\. Johnny’s initial capture and introduction to his new status quo - humiliation, molestation, domination, forced arousal, denial, and forced chastity.   
2\. Released by Doom but locked in chastity, Johnny struggles to adapt to ownership and frequent edging/denial torment, all while hiding his situation from the rest of his family. Doom’s device stimulates his prostate and penis on and off without warning, to varying extremes. Sometimes forcing the boy into short periods of arousal without release, other times knocking him to his knees with intense anal and ureathal vibrations that forcibly milk seminal fluid from the helpless stud.  
3\. After a week of long distance ownership and cum control, Johnny has no choice but to return to Latveria, placing himself in his abuser’s clutches or risk punishment in permanent chastity. Doom fully intends to uncage the desperate teen hero and milk him dry - eventually  
4\. Made to submit through relentless, mechanical edging and multiple orgasms, Johnny is horrified to learn he’s been once again locked in Doom’s device without ever having touched his own penis - and that this ordeal will become a weekly routine for him going forward. And that only Doom can grant him release now.


	4. Conquests of The Thunder God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The Avengers battle an army of Jotun giants in Central Park, Hawkeye and Thor earn their master’s ire with a sneak attack that comes too close for Loki’s comfort. Impulsively, the God of Mischief steals them away to a pocket dimension outside of time’s flow. Empowered by the rune stones contained there, Loki challenges his ally The Enchantress to see whom can degrade the captive heroes more.  
> Clint is stripped and bound to the rune’s surface and entranced with constant lustful stamina while still fully conscious. Thor is similarly ensorcelled but made to see various lovers from his past instead of his unwilling teammate.  
> First, Loki has his brother tenderly make love to Jane Foster, leaving Clint breathless and stiff from oral foreplay. Enchantress ups the stakes by disguising him as Lady Sif, leading to his anal ravaging and first handsfree orgasm. Thor however is denied his climax and remains lost in unsatisfied lust.  
> Loki fixed that by changing the illusion to that of Amora herself, and Thor responds by fucking multiple orgasms from Clint’s neglected pecker, each one accompanied by choking. Amora’s revenge turns Clint into Loki, whom Thor takes his time teasing and abusing

It’s a shame I can’t upload the sketches I’ve done of Thor’s Hammer, Loki’s Scepter, and Hawkeye’s Arrow here - they were the seed of this story and this series, random cock drawings that had me wondering what other Marvel men’s dicks looked like. And how best to abuse them...

Thor’s Godhood is of course long, thick and tightly uncut, with a wide heavy glans that batters Clint’s prostate. Loki’s penis is also long but thinner, also uncut with a slightly longer foreskin. Clint’s cock is average length, somewhere nearing 7.5” and thin, nowhere near Thor’s width. Circumcised and veiny shaft with a deep red-purple arrow tip


	5. Asset Reprogramming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between assignments, The Asset aka The Winter Soldier returns to his storage pod for debriefing and reprogramming.

Bucky is kept locked in chastity while on assignment and is subjected to an intense brainwashing regimen involving extreme induced arousal while his handlers critique his performance and reward him with orgasms or denial accordingly. Inside the pod is a mount that immobilizes Bucky completely


End file.
